


Group Dynamics

by Prisecolinensinenciousol



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Asexual Character, F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Group Sex, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 14:07:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3771103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisecolinensinenciousol/pseuds/Prisecolinensinenciousol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jakuzure is the one to make the first move though, because of course she is. Who else would it be? You can't leave things like this up to those idiots, or it'd never get done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Group Dynamics

They're all in love with her, of course. In their own ways, which amount, in the end, to the same thing. Loyalty, adoration, devotion. They rarely touch her, you cannot touch the sun without burning after all, though any of them would burn happily for her sake. They never fight over her either- oh they bicker, sure, of _course_ they do, but never over her. It would be ridiculous for limbs to fight over the body, after all. It is enough to bask in her radiance, to stand in the rays of light coming off of her and know that, in _her_ own way, she loves them all. They'd follow her even if she didn't.  
  
As for each other? It's a bumpy road to becoming a team. There's bruising, there's bloodshed, there's venemous words and biting retorts. There's violence, of just about every kind there can be. But they settle in, faster than it might appear, more easily than any of them wants to admit. Because they are her limbs, and the limbs of Satsuki Kiryuuin must be perfect, even when they snipe at each other they must move in flawless synchronicity. They must know what the others are thinking even while trading jibes that lost their barbs long ago.  
  
Jakuzure is the one to make the first move though, because of course she is. Who else would it be? You can't leave things like this up to those idiots, or it'd never get done.  
  
"We should fuck."  
  
Her childish voice is like punctuation. The room falls silent. Sanageyama tries to share a Look with Gamagoori and Inumuta, but Gamagoori is staring at Nonon's feet, red as a tomato, and Inumuta is staring at his laptop with every sign that he hasn't heard except that the telltale click of keys under his fingertips have stopped utterly. Sanageyama rolls his eyes and clears his throat.  
  
"Oy, what the hell does that mean? Who are you even talking to?" He crosses his arms over his chest and leans back against the wall. Nonon is lounging in a chair far too big for her, managing to take up the entirety of it by virtue of using it as a chaise, arms crossed under her head and eyes tracing lazy patterns on the distant ceiling of the Student Council Room.  
  
"All of you. Duh." She raises a hand, flips it back and forth as she says each word in a trilled sing-song. It's amazing how that grating voice of hers can sound melodic when she sets it to a tune, any tune, even the basic back and forth of a metronome. All - of - you~!  
  
"Ladies should not use language like that!" Gamagoori has remembered how to speak, booming across the room in a manner that ceased to intimidate any of them mere days after they'd made his acquaintance. He still seems to be finding it difficult to look at Nonon's face. "A maiden cannot-"  
  
" _This_ maiden can say whatever she wants, Toad-chan." Nonon dismisses his sanctimony with a sharp gesture and a sharper smile, finally sitting up to face them. Inumuta is still quiet, head inclined so his tinted lenses conceal his eyes, face ducked further into his sealed collar than any of them have seen before. His nose isn't even visible, at the moment. His fingers remain poised over his keyboard, as if frozen mid-motion, but they stay that way, unmoving.  
  
Nonon giggles, and for half a heartbeat Sanageyama thinks she's about to call it all a joke and use their reactions to mock them for the rest of eternity. Instead, she takes her hat off and sets it reverently aside, unpinning her hair and letting it fall around her shoulders.  
  
"Don't try to tell me you haven't thought about it. All of you." She points at Gamagoori with one hand, and he bristles, Sanageyama with the other, he shrugs.  
  
"Maybe when we first met I thought you were cute, you know, before I heard you open your mouth." He drawls lazily, tilts his head back to rest against the wall, lets his eyes fall shut as if he's lost interest. His ears are still piqued.  
  
"This is your chance to make me close it again," Her statement is so blunt- her statements are _always_ so blunt, but they never have quite lost their effectiveness. Sanageyama jerks slightly and opens an eye, staring at her incredulously. "If you think you can." She's smirking a challenge at him and he feels his skin growing hot. She always has known exactly how to rile him up. Exactly how to rile all of them up, really, she plays their anger the way she plays her instruments, simultaneously with the utmost precision and full force blasts of unrelenting power. Not for the first time, admittedly, Sanageyama pictures what those nimble little musician's hands are capable of in another context.  
  
"I, for one, will not take any part in this indecency!" Gamagoori announces with an air of finality. But he hasn't gotten up. Inumuta is still silent, which has not escaped Nonon's notice- or Sanageyama's.  
  
"What about you, dog boy? Interested in humoring the little snake?" Sanageyama is across the room in a blink, though for all they know Inumuta hasn't blinked, it's difficult to tell with those mirrored glasses. Sanageyama raps his knuckles on the tabletop, knowing better than to touch the laptop. They all know where the lines are, how else can they routinely cross them?  
  
After a moment, Inumuta looks up again, his cold calculating eyes discerning. His collar snaps open to let him speak, and Sanageyama almost but to his credit does not quite take a step back at the sight of the slim stiletto of a smile that rests on the hacker's face.  
  
"It could provide some interesting data." He says, simply. The collar snaps closed again, concealing his face once more. Sanageyama blinks. Nonon bursts into giggles again.  
  
"That's three out of four~! You sure you don't want to play, Ga-ma-goo-ri?" Nonon rolls onto her stomach, resting her chin on her hands as her hair slides across her shoulders in a way that should probably not be tantalizing but she somehow makes it so. How the hell is she doing that, seriously?  
  
"Hang on, I didn't say I was in!" Sanageyama's protest sounds weak even to his own ears, and though Inumuta doesn't move he can sense the other boy rolling his eyes. Nonon ignores him, probably because Gamagoori has finally made the mistake of looking at her face and promptly freezes like a mouse caught in the stare of a cobra.  
  
"Think of it like a team-building exercise! You were always big on those, right? Well, you're technically big on everything." She licks her lips and Gamagoori makes a strangled high pitched noise.  
  
"You go too far, Jakuzure! I will not listen to any more of your depravity!" Now, at last, Gamagoori stands like an earthquake and stomps towards the door. Inumuta gets there first, stands in front of it, looks up at the mountain before him. "Get out of the way!" Gamagoori only ever seems to have volume control around Satsuki, but Inumuta doesn't flinch, just stares up at him through colored lenses.  
  
The collar snaps open, long slim fingers find a hold on Gamagoori's shoulders, slotting neatly around the spikes, and Inumuta practically lifts himself off the ground to press his mouth, chastely, against Gamagoori's. The taller boy is like a statue.  
  
"Hm." The soles of Inumuta's boots clack softly on the tiled floor. "Interesting." Gamagoori doesn't move. Neither does Nonon. Sanageyama wonders if maybe she hadn't thought she'd actually convince any of them.  
  
"Hey, no fair!" If she had been stunned, she recovers quickly. Nonon is on her feet, the picture of indignancy, "It was my idea, I should get the first kiss! Somebody kiss me! Hey, Monkey, get over here!"  
  
"Nahhh, I wanna find out what's so interesting about Gamagoori's mouth," Sanageyama is half joking, but only half. Somehow, inexplicably, Inumuta has broken the ice. Gamagoori is still riddled with tension, he probably couldn't move if he tried the way he is now, but he stares down at Sanageyama with quiet awareness as the swordsman darts in front of him. Inumuta steps aside in an almost demure manner.  
  
"No fair, no fair! Hey!" Nonon flounces over just as Sanageyama surges up, and Gamagoori's hands go not to his shoulders but to his waist. They practically go all the way around, he's so ridiculously huge- but Uzu has force, this isn't the light testing peck that Inumuta had gone for, this is a full frontal attack, and Gamagoori has to kiss back or surrender.  
  
Everything happens very fast, after that. Like a switch has been flipped, they're all suddenly racing to see who can tear whose clothes off the fastest, pieces of Goku uniforms tossed around the room like haphazard streamers. Decorations for the celebration of finally, finally admitting that yeah, this has been coming for a while.  
  
Nonon hisses marching orders at them, which unsurprisingly Ira responds to the best, attending to the girl's demands with a single-minded intensity now that he's thrown aside all pretense. Houka somehow contrives to remain almost fully clothed for at least half of it, a fairly impressive accomplishment all things considered, but then the master of exposition can, as it turns out, do a fair bit more with his words than just spout endless incomprehensible monologues. Uzu comes at least once, furious at himself for it, just from the filth that Houka murmurs soft and heavy into his ear. Then Nonon gets her hands on him, shoves his pants down, and rides him until he howls while Uzu attempts to fit Ira's entire dick down his throat through sheer willpower. It doesn't work, but fortunately he gives in before he can choke himself to death- what an ignominious end _that_ would be- and through lips, tongue, and his calloused fingers he judges that Ira's explosive climax means he's satisfied nevertheless.  
  
Nonon only collapses with a satisfied, hoarse little moan after she's given them all a harder workout than most of their legitimate battles, and they're a naked, sweaty, salty heap on the floor. "Holy shit, where do you get the stamina?" Uzu tries not to sound as impressed as he is, swiping a hand over the glistening pale skin of her hip.  
  
"I head the marching band, you idiot." She stretches more like a cat than a snake, and her words lack their usual edge. Something almost affectionate coils around the insult. No, it is affectionate, they're kidding approximately no one after all that.  
  
It's another three or four minutes of lazily catching their breath before Houka gets up, retrieves his glasses from where they'd skittered across the floor, and returns to his computer without bothering to locate his pants. Somehow he's still wearing his coat, and Uzu feels his eyes narrowing at the sight of the closed collar, suddenly suspicious. He's far too tired to be testing any theories now though. Next time, maybe.  
  
Nonon curls up on Ira's chest, and he lays there like a stone, staring up at the ceiling with flushed cheeks, like he doesn't dare move a muscle lest he disturb her. Uzu charitably pulls his underwear back on for him, and then sets about collecting his own clothes. Houka gets up again at some point- presumably once he's entered whatever "new data" he's collected, and they're the only two fully dressed by the time Satsuki arrives. The room still smells like sex. Ira jolts to his feet and into a bow in a single rapid movement that sends a yelping Nonon tumbling to the floor. Satsuki raises an eyebrow, then goes to sit in her chair, crossing her legs and nodding at Houka to start in on the daily report.  
  
Grumbling profanities, Nonon gives Ira's knee a whack that actually makes the giant flinch, and goes to flop onto her favored oversized chair again, still bare as the day she was born. Assuming she was in fact born and not summoned from the deepest fieriest pit in hell, as remains a point of contention among many.  
  
So that's the first time.  
  
It most certainly isn't the last. There's so much more- Houka treating Nonon like a keyboard until her shrill voice is a breathless keen, Nonon sitting on Ira's shoulders with his face between her thighs, Uzu finally getting the collared coat off Houka and learning that, yes, as he'd suspected, Houka has an _extremely_ sensitive neck. (Much later they all have a lot more fun than they probably should testing out Uzu's new sensory abilities after he trades in his sight.) And, really, it's not at all as shocking as Ira likes to pretend he finds it, still, on occasion. The entire thing slots into the rest of their dynamic a little too neatly. Satsuki probably expected it all along- or at least for long enough that she doesn't do more to acknowledge any difference other than that rare fleeting gift of a knowing smile. None of them bothers to ask what this means, what it makes them, because that's not something any of them would do even if they needed to. They don't, naturally. They know who they are, and what they are, and what this is.

**Author's Note:**

> in case it was not clear enough (it probably wasn't because these things are not clear unless you use the actual words) im considering Satsuki asexual here. she's definitely still part of the ship, just doesn't take part in the sex. important distinctions. also this entire fic is incredibly self-indulgent. i ship these five so hard. so hard, you guys don't even know. OT5. please give me more polyamorous student council i am begging you


End file.
